


I'd rather be free than live as a slave

by Bella02



Series: SupaGems AU (supa strikas x steven universe) [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), Supa Strikas (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, Crossover, Other, Steven Universe - Freeform, alternative universe, supa strikas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:15:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28072320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bella02/pseuds/Bella02
Summary: Dancin RastaSupaGems dancing rasta is an amethyst soldier, and one of the first supa gem soldiers.backstory: he was created by blue diamond (aka cosmos coach) he was one of the best soldiers of all his armys, but he always questioned his superiors and challenged the authorities. He was sent to green diamond (aka colonel von push-up) to be trained and "corrected" (they mistreated him a lot and tried to "solve his problem" with violence, which left him a little messed up)CoachCreated by red diamond (shattered) he was the very first gem to reject the diamond authority, so he and red diamond planed a rebellion but they were discovered, they fought with all their spirits but red diamond was shattered on war, he escaped but he went around homeworld without being noticed and started recruiting more and more gems for the rebellion.Johan Uber, Thor, Von Eye, Ja Neinthe first three are demantoids, Ja Nein is a peridot. they're in Green diamond's (aka colonel von push up) colony
Series: SupaGems AU (supa strikas x steven universe) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056440
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. I'd rather be free than live as a slave

**Author's Note:**

> i created this AU based in Rebecca Sugar's TV show "Steven universe", if you have an idea or want to talk about an AU that you created, Message me or tell us in the comments.

Rasta's POV:

I am an amethyst soldier, I belong to blue diamond's block and I was created in the kindergarden number 42-B a long time ago.

In homeworld, the diamonds are the most powerful gems, all the rest of us are created to satisfy their needs and whims. Every gem is born knowing what its purpose is and knowing what the consequences are if it is not fulfilled, but I always questioned that kind of life. I don't know why i do it, it just doesnt seem fairy to me that everyone has to be at the disposal of the diamonds and that they treat us as if we were only tools that they will discard when we are no longer useful to them, that's why I always disobeyed my superior's orders and challenged them, obviously, i got punished everytime i did that, but i didn't stop. I had just received a punishment from a superior and was sent to my room with my amethyst partners.

\- I'm telling You, guys! Why do we have to be obedient to gems that don't even see us as equal!? It's pointless! -i exclaimed very frustrated.

\- i don't know, honestly, You complain about this like we had a choice, this can be a lot easier for you if you just do as they say and don't protest. -said one of my partners.

\- yeah, You know the duty the diamonds gave You and you have to do it right, that's how things are and we can't change that. -someone else backed him up.

\- what do You mean we can't? Of course we can! If ALL of us work together, we'll outnumber them easily, if we fight as one we could dethrone those tyrants and be free. -I said, full of energy and already thinking of a plan.

This time i couldnt convince them. But i kept trying over and over again, gathering proves and reasons (as if we needed them) some of them joined me shortly after, but i took quite a while yo get a big number of partners to fight by My side. We trained in secret and created new ways to attack and use our surroundings to fight, As the days went by, we made more progress, I kept challenging and questioning my superiors and this time more and more colleagues joined me, there was not much time left for us to make our first attack, until one day news came to blue diamond's block.

We got a sudden visit from green diamond and they both locked themselves in a room and were there for a long time. Once they got out, they made us get on formation and told us the news:

G. Diamond: as you know, the last colony I conquered was more challenging than I estimated, so I lost a considerable number of soldiers, so I requested a meeting with blue diamond to take with me his most troublesome soldiers to correct them and complete my troops.

B. Diamond: i'll now proceed to call said soldier and they'll sepárate from their group and form behind Green Diamond's Pearl.

He proceeded to call us by appearance and cut until there was a whole troop made up of several troops of blue diamond formed behind the pearl, we all sighed in relief at believing that he had finished, until I heard him call me by appearance and cut too, once I am going to form with my companions Green Diamond speaks up.

G. Diamond: Ah! Isnt he the rebelious ammethyst? -he asked mockingly, pretending to ve surprised- i should have expected that from You blue, always leaving your annoyances to someone else to fix them. -he laughed out loud and blue diamond looked at him annoyingly, he turned to me- And as for you, correcting you will be as easy as pressing a button, you will be an obedient soldier in no time. My methods never fail.

After that, Green Diamond left and took us all with him, we didn't even have a chance to say goodbye to the amethyst soldiers who stayed with blue diamond. The journey wasn't long, we were at Green Diamond's base in no time, and there were many other gems, training and working without breaking their concentration.

He Made them form as well and "introduced" us to his soldiers, after he gave his speech, he ordered My partners to scatter so his soldier Will show them where to establish themselves. I was about to leave as well when he spoke to me:

G. Diamond: oh no, you stay, i have something really special prepared just for you.

As soon as he said this, a group of three green demantoids followed by a peridot walked towards us and stopped just when they were a meter from me.

G. Diamond: meet my Best soldiers, they'll take that rebelious behaviour out of You, one way, or another. They've never failed me in their job, and i know they won't fail with You.

\- Ha! typical of a diamond! sending his soldiers to do all his dirty work -i exclaimed crossing my arms, i'm not surprised.

Green diamond looked at me with an expression of anger that soon turned into a mischievous smile. He simply turned to look at his soldiers and said:

G. Diamond: I was hoping you'd say something like that, why don't you give him a sample from the gem rebuttal program? be gentle with him just this once, let him take it as welcome.

He walked away and the demantoids ran towards me, i barely had time to react, one of them pulled out a gem destabilizer and hit me with it...  
Everything went dark.

...

I woke up and found myself in an unknown place, it looked like a cell and it was almost totally dark, the only thing that could let me see was a weak light coming from outside, I looked around and I was not alone in that cell.  
the three demantoids were right in front of me and the peridot sitting in a corner of the cell working on his screen, looking up from time to time.

(Uber: Dem. U  
Thor: Dem. T  
Von Eye: Dem. VE)

Dem. U: you're not so tough now, are you, pebble?

\- are You making that question for me or for yourself? - i said mockingly while getting on My feet- honestly, i think the only reason a gem uses one of those stupid devices it's because they're not strong enough to defeat their oponent by themselves.

He got angry and his partners chuckled, but stopped when he glared at them.

Dem. U: shut up, pipsqueak! You think you're so funny?! -he yelled walking towards me, trying to look threatening.

\- maybe you don't think i am, but your friends sure do. -i said with a smug smile.

Then he just hit me out of the blue, i was kinda shocked but still managed to fight back, he called his partners and suddenly i was fighting three demantoid soldiers bigger and stronger than me. I did My Best to not surrender but i had to respond to three attacks at the same time. At some point the leader grabbed me by my neck i tried to free myself but couldnt, he looked at me dead in the eyes and smiled evily.

Dem. U: now you see? You are in our territory now, here we do things differently. If you are going to behave like a rebellious criminal, we will treat you as one.  
like our diamond said, we will get that rebellion out of you one way or another.

He threw me against the cell's wall and kicked me.

Dem. U: you will stay here until further notice, enjoy your stay, rebel. -he said mockingly while walking out of the cell.

He motioned for one of his companions and the peridot to follow him and told the other to stay and stand guard. I blacked out as i watched them leave.

Ok this is the part one! Tell me what do y'all think!


	2. I'd rather be free than live as a slave (part 2)

Rasta's POV:

I wake up again, I'm still in the cell, and the demantoid is still there watching me. I try to stand up but I get a little dizzy and need to lean against a wall. the guard notices that I am awake and approaches and opens the cell.

Dem. T: good morning sleeping stone -he said laughing as he opened the cell's door- you don't want to be late for your first training as a green diamond soldier.

\- He's not my diamond, nobody is. -i told him while walking through the door.

the demantoid slapped me hard, grabbed me, and pulled me close to him.

Dem. T: Show some respect, you damn pebble, Or do you want us to beat you up again? You have no power here, and you have no respect from anyone, you are just an insignificant pebble compared to us, know your place.

I hit him in the face taking advantage of the fact that he was so close and I started running until I lost sight of him, i found My amethyst partners eventually and i stayed there in the crowd, i hate to admit it, but that demantoid was right, i may have been one of the best soldiers in blue diamond's army, but here i'm just some problem gem.

I have to think of a way to continue my plan to set off the rebellion without them realizing it, but how?

The time passed and it was pretty much like the first day, the most we do it's training, My amethyst Friends are still with me in this, the fact that blue diamond just gave us away because we were bothering him was enough for them. We reunited in an isolated place to discuss how will we take the next step and did everything we could to communicate with the other amethyst, even some of green diamond's gems wanted to join.

As for me, i still questioned and challenged those demantoids and green diamond himself sometimes, but these times, it didnt end well for me.

Dem VE: seriously, why do you keep doing this to yourself? -he looked at me while i was on the floor, with a simpathetic look in his face.

\- i dont... want your pity -i said, still on the floor and struggling to get up again.

Dem. U: im done with you! -he started kicking me and punching me so many times i lost count- this is just how things are! Know your place! Youre nothing here!

He continued for a while, hitting me and insulting me, I stopped paying attention to him because I was very focused on not fainting again. They left me there again and one of them was watching over me.

...

My partners informed me that there will be a special ball and that it will take time to be prepared, we saw that as the perfect opportunity, but they would not let me attend with my "behavioral problems" so I had to make a desicion, i had to pretend that they actually made me change, i had to act like an obedient soldier and be convincing enough to make them fall for it. And thats what i did, i acted like one of them, i obeyed without hesitation, i only talked if someone told me to. It was hard doing it but i knew i had to, while my colleages and i were secretly training, i also had to pretend that they actually broke my will and turned me into a mindless being who only obeys orders.

The ball was slowly getting finished and i over heard some conversations about me, saying that they'll also use the ball to announce in front of everyone how they "corrected" me, the perfect time to surprise them.

Eventually the time came and we were forming for the ball.

Dem. U: ha ha! I knew it! I knew you'll come around eventually. -he said hitting my back in a "friendly" way- now you can be a good soldier!

\- Thank you, my demantoid -i said in a monotonous tone.

Green Diamond: i knew you wouldnt fail me. Now behave, the ball its about to start. -he left with nothing else to say.

The diamonds were presented one by one, except for black diamond, and the ball started, everyone was making that stupid and sincronized dance and the diamonds were talking and laughing sitting intheir thrones.

B. Diamond: i have to admit, you did a great job with that rebelious amethyst, my troops have been so much better now without him altering the order.

G. Diamond: its a pleasure, ill be willing to clean your mess whenever you need to, ha ha ha!

They were laughing while we danced like lifeless puppets for their entertainment.

Suddenly the music stops and green diamond stood up.

G. Diamond: everyone listen! I have an announcement to make, you believed that it would be necessary to get rid of him, and that he would not come to his senses and would stop his rebellious behaviors, but now, look at the supposed indomitable soldier, obedient as he should be. He gestured me to approach them.

I walked towards them, saluted, and turned to see all the other gems looking at me, a lot of them happy, but i think i saw some of them a little disappointed or even sad while watching me.

G. Diamond: do you have something to say?

\- if my diamond allows me -i answered, i took a few steps forward and spoke up- today is a really important day, the diamonds are together in the same place just to see all of us dance for their entertainment and fulfill our purpose, this would have enraged me in the past, but now im filled with joy by seing all of us here and now together. With that said... Long live the diamonds.

That was my signal, and just when i finished that sentence, the lights turned off and the amethysts soldiers attacked from all directions. We were all aiming for the diamonds, fighting the gems made to protect them and did our best to get to them.

I ran at full speed towards green diamond and prepared myself to attack him, but suddenly i got stopped mid air, i was completely paralized with a blue aura surrounding me, green diamond looked at me with rage and smacked me out of the way, i hit a wall and fell to the ground, i tried to get up but then i felt a sharp pain in my back and i lost my physical form.

I came back and it was all dark, i stood up and the lights suddenly turned on again. I was in a trial room. And all the gems from the ball were there, even my amethyst partners, looking at me with their eyes full of despair and fear.

G. Diamond: amethyst soldier! We've had enough patience with you, but you leave us with no other choice! We tried to make you come back to your senses, but you just dont seem to understand! This stunt of yours was the last straw, so you leave us with no other choice but to shatter you!

B. Diamond: Your partners however, they'll stay, you were the one who started this, so you'll be set as an example for any future rebel who thinks they can go against our authority.

They called two jaspers, they ran towards me and inmobilised me, green diamond leaned closer and grabbed my gem. I tried desperately to fight and set myself free, but couldn't, i closed my eyes preparing for the end, im going to die, i'll be shattered right here and right now, will it hurt? Will i just disappear? Is there somewhere i'll go to when it happens? I waited, my eyes shut... 

Nothing... 

I opened my eyes and someone was dragging me by the arm and we were escaping from a crowd of different gem soldiers, we kept running and they shoved me inside one of the exploration ships, and we escaped.

I looked up and saw a red quartz, standing in front of me.

R.Q: that was close, glad i could act in time. Are you alright?

He turned to me and i tried to stand up but my legs were shaking so bad i lost balance and fell to the floor. I was breathing very aggressively, I was shaking, and holding my gem tightly, they were really going to shatter me, I thought I would die. my vision blurred by the tears that overflowed from my eyes, the quartz just knelt in front of me and hugged me.

I burst in tears, i felt so scared, so small, so helpless in that moment the quartz stayed, holding me and trying to comfort me. We were like that for I don't know how long until I finally calmed down and regained my composure, I wiped away my tears and he helped me up.

R.Q: better? -he asked me with a soft tone in his voice, i nodded- alright, nice to meet you, you can call me "coach" -i tilted my head, confused- its a nickname -he explained- i can give you a nickname too, if you want to.

\- i don't know, i've never thought of having a nickname before.

Coach: i think i have an idea, what about "Dancing Rasta"? Because of your hair and when you fight, it looks like you're dancing.

\- i think i like that one -i smiled.

He explained to me his story, and how he's recruiting more and more soldiers to fight side by side against the diamonds, i happily joined to the cause and he told me we needed to hide somewhere first, so he took control of the ship and we got really far away, we still dont know where to go but its a matter of time we find a new home, a real home.

To be continued


End file.
